La aldea de los exiliados
by Real Nozomi
Summary: en la India se dividían por ando dos diferentes castas se unían,la pareja junto con el hijo eran desterrados a una tierra,en Nueva España(hoy México)se supo de esto,así que empezaron a exiliar a cuanto mestizo, mulato y zampo pudieran,otras naciones hicieron lo mismo.Ahora a esta aldea se llama:" la aldea de los exiliados" KaixOC JayxNya ColexOc zanexOc LloydxOC
1. Chapter 1

-¿Lloyd seguro que es por aquí?- se quejó Cole

-por mi milésima vez: si-

-no se parece en nada a la ciudad- le siguió Jay

-según mis coordenadas, estamos en el desierto, y no hay nada cerca más que… arena-

-qué extraña misión nos dio el sensei-

-¿nos?- respondió indignado Kai –me suena a manada, a nosotros nos dio la misión, tú solo quisiste venir-

-es cierto Nya, te dije que te quedaras- replicó el ninja del rayo

-quería estar contigo-dijo acercándose

-aw que linda- se siguió acercando

-ah por favor chicos-

-no hagan eso-

-no pueden esperar en otro momento-

-¿ya casi llegamos?- preguntó Kai separándolos

-yo soy el ninja de la tierra, yo debería de tener el mapa-

-pero yo soy el ninja verde-

-pero aquí el ninja con coordenadas precisas soy yo-

-ah no- y así empezaron a pelear argumentando las razones por las cuales debían de tener el mapa, pero un ruido proveniente de el vehículo llamó su atención

-uh Lloyd, ¿Qué pasa?-

-uh no sé, parece que se… detiene- efectivamente el calor y la falta de gasolina terminó por detener al vehículo

-iré a ver qué pasa- dijo Nya bajando

-iré contigo- siguió el ninja azul

-ah no- lo detuvo Kai (hermano celoso mode on XD)

-¿Qué pasa Nya?- interrogó Cole

-¿qué es?- siguió Zayn

-nos quedamos sin gasolina, y el motor se calentó, tendrán que empujar- todos se quejaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- se quejó Kai empujando junto con sus compañeros

-el monitor está fallando- fue que el monitor empezó a parpadear y finalmente soltó un achispa

-chicos-

-¿Qué pasa Nya?-

-el monitor se apagó, no tenemos señal aquí-

-ah- se quejó Zayn

-¿Qué pasa Zayn?-

–Mis circuitos- dijo con dificultad –ah, duelen- se empezó a menear –se sienten tan…- estaba a punto de desmayarse –vacíos- dijo finalmente cayendo al suelo –no tengo conocimiento sobre este lugar, ni la posición, no tengo señal aquí-

-ok. Chicos, parece que tendremos que caminar-

Media hora, exactamente media hora, llevaban caminando, ya estaban cansados, el sol quemándoles la piel, ese sin duda era el peor viaje de la vida

-este es el peor viaje de la vida- (se los dije XD)

-¿cuánto llevamos caminando?-

-como… media hora-

-esperen; miren, una persona- dijo ilusionado cole. Al momento en el que pudo distinguir una silueta negra –hey, disculpe- gritó tratando de llamar su atención y adelantándose un poco de la ilusión –estamos perdidos, solo queríamos preguntarle si… wow- se asombró al momento en que la persona se bajó la capucha de su capa mostrando a una hermosa joven de cabello liso y castaño sus ojos eran oscuros y conservaba una expresión seria en su rostro –hola- el azabache cambió su semblante a uno más coqueto –bueno, nos preguntábamos si sabias un camino hacia ciudad ninjago, claro si es que eres de aquí, o si pasas por aquí seguido- la chica lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra –hm, ¿hola?, You hablar español?- por respuesta la chica sacó de su capa una caracola (no, la de Bob esponja no) y la hizo sonar al aire, todos los ninjas y Nya (la excluyen a la pobre) se taparon los oídos debido al ruido –espera- trató de intervenir el maestro de la tierra (se escuchó bien Avatar) pero la chica volvió a sonar la caracola esta vez el ruido era potente

P.O.V. Cole:

Dios que pulmones tenía, esa cosa se escuchaba tan fuerte y tan horrible, un sonido tan aturdidor que sentías que te temblaban los tímpanos, antes de que terminara de sonar la caracola unos hombres vestidos de manera extraña surgieron de las dunas a nuestros costados gritando y armados. Una emboscada. Lanzaron sus flechas creando un circulo alrededor nuestro y después de esto uno de ellos grito: "retirada" y así todos se fueron dejando únicamente a la chica

-ja, parece que tienen mala puntería- se burló Jay, pero algo no andaba bien, de pronto las flechas empezaron a soltar humo verde con un olor extraño.

-¡Nya!- la llamó Jay al momento en el que ella calló al suelo desmayada: eran somníferos. Me tapé la boca con mi camisa pero mis amigos caían alrededor desmayados aamal Asiya ebru

-no respiren- les grité –no…- empecé a toser interrumpiendo mis palabras –no… respiren- se me empezaba a dificultar el respirar, me empezaba a dar sueño, perdí la fuerza en mis piernas caí, poco a poco cerré mis ojos y lo último que vi fue a ella caminando hacia mi cuerpo; inconciente.


	2. bienvenidos

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey duuuuuuuuuuudes bueno primero que nada más quería agradecer a los 3 comentarios, y a el/la seguidor/ra, también para decir que este episodio va dedicado a Yasmin, que al parecer si le gusto la historia y nada más para avisar que voy a estar subiendo episodio 1 ves al mes 2 si me llegan muchas ideas; en fin, disfruten

P. O. V. Cole  
>Empecé a abrir los ojos tratando de enfocar la luz, mi cabeza; me dolía tanto, como si me hubiera pegado una gran borrachera, sentí unas pequeñas cosquillas y alcancé unas pequeñas vocecitas<p>

-está despertando-

-cállate-

-cállate tú-

-ya no me avientes-

-ahy- retrocedía gateando en la camilla en la que estaba, ¿la razón? habían unas pequeñas niñas alrededor de mí, observándome

-este sigue vivo- gritó una de ellas

-¿este?- ¿a que se refería con este, habían más?

-¿tú eres el elegido?- preguntó otra

-no entiendo-

-eres lindo- la habitación quedó en silencio

-¿qué?- al ver bien me encontré con la situación de que estaba en una especie de hospital comunitario, estaba hecho de adobe y habían camas cerca junto con muchas niñas corriendo de un lado para otro era como una enfermería.

-okey, okey, niñas fuera de aquí- escuché una dulce pero firme voz -es un gusto que hayas despertado- levanté la vista y me topé con esos ojos negros y esa cabellera castaña, ahora que la veía de cerca podía ver que era como de mi edad o como una año menor, 20 años mínimo.

-oye- tartamudeé –tu eres la chica que estaba en el desierto, ¿no?-

-lamento que no nos hayamos presentado como debemos, mi nombre es Aamal Asiya Ebru, pero dime Asiya-

-¿Es alemán?-

-me temo que no, árabe, y tu nombre es…- hizo una pausa y dirigió una mirada hacia mí, esperando que yo le contestara

-Cole- respondí con la mirada confusa

-y dime; Cole ¿Qué hacías en el desierto del olvido?-

-yo, estaba con mis amigos y…- esperen -¿y mis amigos?-

-por aquí- escuché la voz de Jay proveniente de mi lado derecho

-dormiste demasiado- se empezaron a acercar a mi camilla

-chicos, ¿Dónde estamos?- traté de ver qué pasaba en este lugar, era tan extraño, no se parecía en nada a la ciudad

-sí, ¿Qué es este lugar?- le preguntaron a Asiya

-la aldea de los exiliados-

-¿la aldea de los que?-

-el gran padre les explicará todo con exactitud, también el porqué de la emboscada, pero tendrán que esperar a la noche-

-¿por qué?-

-es el único momento done está despierto-

Ok, ok, ok; tratemos de ver lo que nos está pasando, encontramos una chica linda; muy linda, nos hacen una emboscada, ahora nos están cuidando y ¿ahora un anciano vampiro?

-hasta entonces; me retiro- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación –les recomiendo que cambien sus vestiduras, Evangelina les enseñara el camino a el depósito de ropa, Eva- llamó a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en una camilla con un niño

P.O.V. Evangelina:

-ahora vuelvo- después de esto fui a donde me llamaba Asiya -¿sí?-

-ellos son, Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane y Nya- dijo señalando a unos chicos chicos, no parecían de la aldea, eran muy diferentes a las características que predominaban en la aldea, aunque tengo que admitir que eran muy lindos, pero en especial uno castaño, de ojos marrones, y su vestidura era roja me miró algo extraño, creo que se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y por el calor que sentía en mi rostro supe que estaba roja de vergüenza. Decidí voltearme a seguir las indicaciones de Asiya

-necesitan ropa nueva, ¿crees que los puedas guiar hasta el depósito?- solo asentí con la cabeza –gracias- me dijo por lo bajo antes de salir de la enfermería

-síganme- les dije seria, pero con una sonrisa

P.O.V. Normal

Iban caminando por la calle

-¿por qué todos se nos quedan viendo como si fuéramos fenómenos?-

-porque son nuevos, jamás habíamos tenido gente tan diferente en la aldea-

-¿y en que aldea estamos?- preguntó esta vez Kai

-en la de los exiliados-

-jamás había escuchado de esa aldea- comentó Lloyd

-ni siquiera estaba en mis coordenadas-

-es porque nos mantenemos en la sombra- sonrió –les explicaré; hace mucho tiempo el mundo se dividía en culturas, en la cultura india se dividían por castas, estas iban de las más ricas a las más pobres, cuando dos de estas castas se unían eran expulsadas de la ciudad y no podían volver jamás. En la Nueva España, hoy México, se supo de esta aldea entonces empezaron a expulsar a cuanto Zampo, Mestizo, Criollo y Mulato que pudieron. Otros países se dieron cuenta de esto así que empezaron a expulsar a sus castas impuras y enviándolas aquí. Con el tiempo, estas personas empezaron a construir casas, hospitales, pusieron sus propios negocios y se dieron cuenta de que aquí eran libres, llegaron a acuerdos para temas que trataban de la religión y el sistema político, crearon más que una aldea, crearon una familia, procrearon hijos y les inculcaron sus raíces, somos más que una aldea, somos una historia, cada uno de nosotros somos una mezcla de culturas-

-¿tú de que eres?- preguntó Jay recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Cole

-criolla- respondió con una sonrisa –llegamos- se detuvo en frente de algo así como una gran casa sin ventanas. Medía casi 3 metros de alto y estaba hecha de ladrillos rojizos y marrones, una gran puerta de madera reforzada con placas de metal negro oxidado. La criolla empujó las puertas haciéndolas sonar

-escojan- dijo refiriéndose a la cantidad de mesas atiborradas de ropa que se encontraban en el almacén

-wow-

-¿de dónde sacan toda esta ropa?- el nindroide se veía asombrado

-alguna nosotros la hacemos, otra es traída por los exploradores-

-¿Quiénes son los exploradores?- a Zane le interesaba el tema

-son guerreros y comerciantes que salen a conseguir tanta ropa como armas, víveres, etc.-

-genial-

Bueno eso es todo, cortito ¿no?, en fin la verdad la próxima va a estar más interesante ok creo que me gustaría hacer varias preguntas y las que leen mi fic respondan así que ahí van:

1¿Cómo crees que sea el gran padre?

2¿Quién es tu ninja favorito?


	3. carta a Yasmin

**Carta a Yasmin:**

Mí adorada Yasmin:

Te envío esta carta a través de fanfiction debido a que no veo que tengas cuenta en fanfiction por lo tanto te agradecería mucho que te hicieras una debido a que a partir de ahora te cedo mi historia, claro: solo necesito que le cambies el nombre; eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ella tú serás la autora (pero le cambias el nombre ¿ok?) ya sabes el tema principal solo dale forma.

Te preguntarás claro: ¿Por qué te cedo la historia a ti?: la razón es muy sencilla: estoy planeando hacerla un libro y publicar la historia como tal (por eso te pido que le cambies el nombre) ¿Por qué a ti? Veras: e lo largo de los pocos capítulos que yo hice la persona más emocionada que vi fuiste tú; tu animo es agradable y tu manera de decirme las cosas buenas de mi historia.

Me siento muy mal al hacerte esto (a todos; la verdad) por eso: a toda la gente que se preguntaba ¿qué pasará?: no se preocupen los dejo en manos de Yasmin. Me despido de ustedes, ojalá que no se enojen aunque la verdad es algo valido.  
>Gracias por su comprensión y si quieren decir algo: quejarse, regañarme, lo que sea: en los revews; muchas gracias a todos nueva mente: me hicieron sentir querida y ojala cuando se publique el libro lo vean y lo compren pensando que ahora sabrán la versión de Nozomi; pero hasta que eso no pase les dejo la versión de Yasmin<p>

ATT: Nozomi que los quiere


End file.
